Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,214,089 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a flight control system that moves control surfaces such as elevators according to a pilot command summed with an automatic command. The flight control system monitors a set of flight parameters such as angle of attack (AOA) to determine if the flight vehicle is operating inside a permitted envelope. The flight control system incorporates automatic protections through automatic commands if the flight vehicle is close to its envelope limits.
While the techniques disclosed in that patent are highly useful, further improvements are possible and desirable.